kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chatmasters
Welcome to Chatmasters, home of one of the best chats around- 'cause it has masters and you don't, so ha! When you come in, you'll get a nice, warm welcoming... or someone saying "GTFO" XD. Chatmasters is currently one of the chats that has the 'cancer', as the internet likes to call it. Here you can find crazos, trolls, and those who are just cognitively impaired, with a few decent citizens in between. Also home of the rivaling Krews. The war is about to begin.....take cover. Chatmaster's Mods: Rulers of the land. Respect and live well. Keeps the "Krew War" from coming to a brew. 'Sten123' Visit Sten123's Profile (Stencil, Stenny, Stennie) Helped reconstruct this page! ^_^ A pretty cool guy. He gets the job done while still being fun and British and doesn't afraid of anything. Some people are like "you suck", and stuff, but y'know, those are the trolls.. Catch Phrase: Meh. :P One quote: "Chaos_J: Hai Sten ^_^ Sten123: Sten? Who's Sten? Hi, Sten!" '2DArray' Visit 2DArray's Profile (2D, Array) Owner of de chat! He's also a nice guy. He has a second account "3DArray". He has a couple of nice games and friends. 'Zshadow' Visit Zshadow's Profile (Z, shad) Our most called modfriend. Invented that kool Phantom and Z website. 'Other Mods' Many other mods come and visit (due to excessive modcalls) such as MarikoYoshida, boyblue, Infernitorn, Aldom, zaraki... Modfriend, Where u can catch all of these dudes and others Regulars: Ah, the regulars, villagers of the land, come in all different attitudes and species. Maybe one of these guys will be your friend one day....or one of them will tell u to "GTFO!!". We'll see what happens.... 'Chaos_J' Visit Chaos_J's Profile (Cj, chaos) Helper of the reconstruction of this page ^_^ One of the koolest dudes of chatmastas. Pretty fun kid and really active. Friend to all! Crazy to none.....okay maybe some. This guy also keeps the room under control and is somewhat inbetween the rivaling "kool krew" and "kewl krew". Quote: *pulls up pants* alright, time to straighten out you whippersnappers narutorules7777: Chaos, stop acting like an old fart. EuropaIV: Chaos, where were you're pants before? Chaos_J: That's none of your damn buisness Europa xD Catch Phrase: WAT! 'SkinnyJeanzKid' Visit SkinnyJeanzKid's Profile. (Rampy, Skinny, Jeanz) He's a strong Christian with some punk skater on the side. He's a pretty fun kid. 'OMNIX2' Visit OMNIX2's Profile. A cool guy who made a website: Omnigames. He's a super secret spy. (not much of a secret now....) A quote: HOLY CRAP GUYS! 'legendjunior' Visit legendjunior's Profile (lj, legend, junior) Ah, Zach. He's a really nice guy. He can make a very mean threat....trust me.. He works at a Martial Arts Schools and he can take a joke. A quote: CJ!!!!! IMA KILL YOU!!!! 'shadowhedgehog10' Visit shadowhedgehog10's Profile. (shadow) Shadow, half-troll, half-friend. Our excessive link dude... 'twilightgirl22' Visit twilightgirl122's Profile (twi, tg, rachel) A pretty sweet girl who obviously likes twilight. she is a faithful chatter and LOVES to role play online in the chatrooms (even though it says in the rules that you're not allowed to in a non-roleplaying chatroom which is what chatmasters is). Pretty chill a lot of the time and is very loved by her friends. 'masterdudex5' Visit masterdudex5's Profile. (master) A dude who can joke around.....alot. He can be a pain to some users but he rolls his own way. Quote: masterdudex5: can i bend over for you schala? Schala: no go away masterdudex5: okay... 'iKiller' Visit iKiller's Profile (Killer, killa) Killer is like our Cyber-genius of Chatmasters. He made the famous Kongonia website. Make sure to check it out! 'rockerchick13' Visit rockerchick13's Profile (amber, rockerchick, rocker) Rockerchick is the nicest of all chatmasters. She, of course, loves rock and role play and would give anybody a helping hand. She is also twilightgirl's sis. 'Edyy214' Visit Edyy214's Profile. Edwin The local hunky mexican pothead The Kewl Krew Considered the "Illuminati" of Chatmasters, The Kewl Krew are the renegades of all of Chatmasters. Watch out for Kewl Krew imitators! If you are trollin and not in compliance with the kewl krew, you will most likely be insulted and leave the room with a sense of self-hate and misery......or you might be a troll. These guys hold down the fort to keep Chatmasters strong as possible at all times. 'EuropaIV' Visit EuropaIV's Profile (Nick) One of the only decent yet crazy (at timea) citizens left in chatmasters, EuropaIV always does his best to keep chat under control when a moderator is unavailable. He also listens to excellent music, and likes long walks on the beach(HE DOES! xD) anti-governmental rhetoric. He is currently helping to perform chemotherapy(in the form of making the said cancer cells feel uncomfortable in chat and leave on their own accord) on chatmasters with Chloe. Formed the Kewl Krew (informally) with Chloeandthehawk to combat a renewed presence of pre-pubescent online relationships and the cancer that spawns from these groups was becoming increasingly powerful. The cancer needed to be stopped, and when Europa noticed the formation of the massive tumor "Kool Crew", he decided something needed to be done. So on a half-baked idea, Swiftrift(Luke) and Europa(Nick) decided to form the Kewl Krew to bring Kongregatian justice to Chatmasters. The chat will never be the same... 'chloeandthehawk' Visit chloeandthehawk's Profile (Chloe) Pretty much the first real girl to set foot in chatmasters. She's one of the oldest chatmasters chatters, opening kongregate straight to that page for more than a year now. Chloe is a grammar nazi, though doesn't have a degree to back it up, like Trey does. Although some think she's just trollin'- she is not trollin, she is Chloe, you see? Chloe is warmin a bun in the oven. :D i am NOT PREGNANT you jerkasauruses. QTS: chloeandthehawk: Don't think I won't cut you. chloeandthehawk: okay, jerkasaurus rex! chloeandthehawk: dude, quit being such a doucheadactyl. 'Swiftrift' Visit Swiftrift's Profile (swift) The crazy pothead genius of chatmasters, talk to him if you wanna laugh, give him ketchup and he'll eat a troll Quote: when god gives you lemons, squirt them in his eyes and steal the pepsi under his desk 'FearTheHobbits' Visit FearTheHobbits' Profile (Pher) While he comes off as a troll at first, Hobbits is quite intelligent and is usually found at the center of any intellectual discussion that haphazardly stumbles into Chatmasters. He's not afraid to stand up, call someone an idiot, and tell them to GTFO. He is very misunderstood. A quote: FearTheHobbits: Why are you in this chat anyway? You're a girl. Get back in the kitchen and make me a sammich. SO MUCH WIN 'FearTheHobbits: Who the **** are you anyway? FearTheHobbits: FTH, language' 'ChoxZ' Visit ChoxZ's Profile (Are) A Norwegian lad who happens to work for a concert place thingy. He will probably harass you a bit, but it's all in good fun. He is also better than you... at everything. A quote: ChoxZ: < or GTFO 'Schala' Visit Schala's Profile Schala is a female name, not a male name. Let's get that straight. Does Schala sound masculine at all?! Schala is one mean bitch. She'll most likely harass you when greeting, most of the time with an insult of sexual nature. If you respond in kind, you'll do well with this one. Don't take her too seriously though, that's the point in online chat... it's all in fun. No need to go off crying or blowing your brains out now :) She may or may not be a fine Negro woman. A quote: Schala: i'm a saggitariuskdfsa......a sag 'TreyForrester' Visit Trey's profile (Trey) *obviously* An ex-con with a smoother demeanor, but a rude attitude. He will let you know when you are wrong. He will sell you drugs... if you ask nicely. He also doesn't take shit from anybody. If you make contact with this fine fellow, let it be clear that you are not akin to the mindless drones that are invading CM wave after wave. Otherwise, be prepared to meet fury and hellfire. Almost everyone hates him, except for, like, Chloe. Hes best friends with Kallie. Recently became the greatest person on the Internet when he brought the cheerleader population of CM to its knees. QT: "TreyForrester: Chatmasters makes me want to eat glass" link title 'DeciusBrutus' Visit Deci's profile A lurker for the most part. He does however rear his ugly head whenever he feels the particular moment calls for it. If you awaken the beast, be prepared for the consequences. Deci knows more about your life than you do, so you were warned. Professional troll hunters don't get better than this guy. Watch out. Kool Crew The quite well known species of chatmasters. You can find this common crew normally anytime of the day. This somewhat nice group of people will help you out....in some way..we just don't know how... These guys will give chatmasters a kick of coolness. Failed for speaking in non-observer. (Europa I will castrate you with a rusty spoon if you keep editing these!!!!!) Rivals of the Kewl Crew.....a war is brewing..Chatmasters will change forever... 'musicqueen74' Visit musicqueen74's Profile. (Falen, justice, music) A faitful emo that loves to be called falen (although this is not her real name :P)She loves music (hence, the name) but you do not want to get her completely pissed off or she'll go "super bitch"(Most of the time resulting in her getting a silence) on your ass. I tend to try to stop this.... she is also a bff of lovergirl. Co-creator of Kool Crew. 'lovergirl4532' Visit lovergirl4532's Profile. (lover, loves) lovergirl is a friend to all chatmasters, but not TheKid30 any more. She's a very nice girl and of course, loves. She's bffs with musicqueen74. It seems TheKid and Lovergirl e-brokeup their e-lationship due to e-problems. Both e-parties are e-spected to make a big e-deal about the e-tuation while the rest of the mature users try to e-gnore their e-drama and not give an e-crap Co-creator of Kool Crew. 'TheKid30' Visit TheKid30's Profile (Kid) Kid, a cool kid. Loves his Kongonia. He has a thing for girls... a lot of girls... but he has lovergirl4532. He may or may not be a pervert at times... Currently being succubized by lovergirl. Will do basically anything to impress anybody. Has apparently left to go find enlightenment in the Himalayas or some other emo-related shit. Probably the latter. A quote: wanna have some fun? Catch Phrases: "dammit..." "eh?" 'Seth99dragon' Visit Seth99dragon's account (Seth) A kool guy who enjoys long walks to a dark corner.....then sitting in it. Little bugger lurves to RP. Quote: *goes to darkest corner I can find* 'IceTheBaron / vampeer' Visit IceTheBaron's Profile (Icey, baron/vamp) 1/4 troll, 3/4 games. Ice can't get enough games...did I mention he likes games?....If I didn't, he likes games.... He also thinks shotguns have bullets that can ricochet off of car doors. A quote: IceTheBaron: games.. Catch Phrase: games.. 'Holyblitz' Vist Holyblitz's profile A relative noob to chatmasters that decided to swarm around quiet or loud. I believe at the moment this young man is being succubized by musicqueen xD Our Trolls Peasents of our broken domain. Will do anything to disturb Chatmaster than it already is.. luckily, the mods tame them to the bone... 'HenryHate' Visit HenryHate's Profile (Henry) &/or (Note *short for deathnote*) ---- A somewhat bitter, hateful little man who just needs a hug. ---- An unstoppable force of nature. If Henry is in the room, watch out. He will troll you into a paralysis. There is no stopping Henry, there is no winning against Henry. The only solution is to get a moderator and silence him for an hour, and hope he gets bored during that hour. If you begin a grudge with Henry, you will never see the end of it. And you will lose. Always. Best solution is mute him and pretend he never existed- except he's pretty funny, so don't actually mute him. Kewl Krew has left him to his own demise, because with a troll of this magnitude the only end for him is non-underaged b& and v&. Like a ginger, Henry has no soul. He is completely androgynous- a machinelike entity that loves nothing and hates everything. The truth is simple: there is only degrees of fail. ---- (Side Note) ---- Henry does have a heart, but it's over 9000x times too small. ---- QTS: ---- 'HenryHate: how do i know you didn't edit that to win this argument? ---- HenryHate: Secondly, I'm kind of an expert. ---- HenryHate: I'LL GET A MOD GUISE.' ---- Recently had his Kongrepedia entry trolled. 'narutorules7777' Visit narutorules7777's Profile (unknwn) Not much is known about this troll. He seems to enjoy referencing Adolf Hitler frequently, and starting arguments and spam wars. He still has some sense of rationality, but the troll frequently circumvents this. Far less powerful than Henry, but when coupled with an attack from Henry... Chatmasters will burn. 'zchysgnkyshzgzkc' Visit troll's profile (MissingNo.) lawl luv pkemn The intellectual capacity of this troll is not so spectacular. However, this trolls user name is a complete mash up of letters. Interestingly enough, not containing vowels. (Vowels turn trey on)(grammar turns chloe on, it's meant to be) This trolls random name makes it a good representation of the many many trolls that pop in once only to get silenced and then leave. QTS: 'zchysgnkyshzgzkc: for some reason chloes are always hot not well maybe' 'zchysgnkyshzgzkc: nickle sucks' (Trolls hate transition metals) xokalliebabyxx3 Visit Pink Elephant's Profile! (Kallie) This poor girl must have a major brain contusion. This is a case of a troll that doesn't even know it's a troll. There's no concept of self. She is a nice girl, but tends to overreact towards mod and other users. Gud timez though... right? She likes to claim she's a moderator. She also claims that Chloe is her kitty and Trey is her puppy. She is quite delusional in a cute, fucked up way. QTS: On (4/20) EuropaIV: HAPPY HOLIDAY xokalliebabyxx3: merry easter TreyForrester: Easter was last Sunday The CheerTrolls A bunch of awful trolls (alttrolls maybe?) who are self-proclaimed "Cheerleaders from Australia." When asked what school they cheered for, they replied "Crocodile Wrestling School." Most of their time is spent in the chat either being drooled on by fragile boys, talking about shit no one cares to hear or defending their puny IQ scores. Recently ROFLpawned by TreyForrester. Who wants pictures? cuddlepie: omggg! cuddlepie: gimme an C! catiecatiecatie: C! cuddlepie: C! bridgee: yayy! mischaaxx: haha yay cuddlepie: GIMME AN H bridgee: c! bridgee: H cuddlepie: H TreyForrester: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!!! catiecatiecatie: H Laws of the land These laws bring Kongregational Justice to Chatmasters. Mods shall enforce these laws under convinced or resulted consideration. 'Emancipation Chatlamation' Frees all trolls to their free will, still under the high watch of fellow moderators 'Krew Act of 2009' Soon ends the Krew rivalry and reforms it to a treaty (Not yet in action until strong local notice) 'Treat of Krew' Soon to be signed by the fellow rivaled groups of citzens to resolve peace in the land. Category:The Kewl Krew